jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The League of Villains (episode)
The League of Villains is an eighth episode of Season 3. Plot Jimmy's arch nemesis King Goobot from the original film, and The Eggpire Strikes Back sends invitations to a collection of Jimmy's previous adversaries so they can join together to get revenge on Jimmy Neutron, and destroy him. These villains include Jimmy's nemesis, Professor Finbarr Calamitous, his snobbish, and rude daughter, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junkman, Jimmy's cruel baby-cousin Baby Eddie, his genius rival Eustace Strych, Grandma Taters and the Space Bandits: Zix, Travoltron, and Tee. The villains spend most of their time squabbling amongst each other; in particular, Tee is disrespected by everyone and Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman can't stand each other. Meanwhile on Earth, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Libby, and Sheen are in the lab. Jimmy is showing off his wormhole generator (which was featured in "Win, Lose and Kaboom"). Cindy notices a containment chamber in which Jimmy keeps his dangerous experiments, the Love Potion (from "Love Potion 976/J ") that makes people fall in love with the first person they see; and the N-Men packets, which would temporarily restore their superpowers (from "The N-Men"). Jimmy's friends show interest in regaining their superpowers, but Jimmy warns them that they are only supposed to be used in emergencies. Jimmy believes that people cannot change and that they would still use their powers with no control. The League of Villains arrive, and, acting in teams, they disable Goddard, seal off Jimmy's lab, and incapacitate Jimmy's friends by playing music that is impossible to not dance to. Once this is done, they kidnap Jimmy with ease, because they have disabled his usual methods of defense. Unbeknownst to the villains and Jimmy, Sheen manages to sneak onto the ship before it exits Earth's orbit. The villains laugh evilly at Jimmy once they abduct him and hold a short (one minute or so) trial, without giving Jimmy a chance to defend himself, and declare him guilty. Sheen breaks in in a poorly thought-out plan to rescue Jimmy, which doesn't go much further than breaking into the room. Jimmy and Sheen get taken to a prison cell, where Tee guards them, while the villains argue about what the best way to kill Jimmy is. Sheen tries making friends with Tee, even though Jimmy tells him not to. Jimmy believes that Tee is evil and cannot change, as Jimmy said about the N-Men Packets. Tee warms up to Sheen because the other villains have been disrespecting him, and the two become friends. Tee loans a PDA-like device to Sheen (which contains Tee's diary), which Jimmy uses to contact Carl, informing Carl about the kidnapping and what to do. Carl, following the instructions, takes Cindy and Libby to the lab, grabs the N-Men packets (unknowingly taking the Love Potion), and unknowingly drops Jimmy's packet. Cindy sees Jimmy's pictures of Betty Quinlan, his crush, and grows upset. The three shoot off in Jimmy's rocket to save Jimmy from the League of Villains. Cindy, not caring for Jimmy's instructions (as usual), flies the rocket instead of leaving it on auto-pilot like Jimmy asked. Cindy finds another picture of Betty Quinlan on Jimmy's rocket and grows angry. And they almost get hit by a plane. Jimmy's parents see the kids take off, and try to see if there's anything they can do to help. They head to Jimmy's lab (which Jimmy's dad thinks is a disco); while there, Jimmy's dad plays around with Jimmy's wormhole generator, and accidentally sends the town back to the Cretaceous Era (previously visited in "Sorry, Wrong Era"). Tee, wanting to help his new friends, helps Jimmy and Sheen escape. The three of them use a small escape pod to get off the ship. The villains discover this plot, but they are too late to do anything about it. Fortunately for the villains, Carl, Libby, and Cindy arrive. The villains bomb them, and they crash on a nearby planet called Mercury. The villains chase after Jimmy's friends, knowing that Jimmy will turn back to help them, which is exactly what Jimmy does. As Jimmy shows up to help his friends, the villains show up. Jimmy and his friends take the N-Men packets, all except for Jimmy, who realizes he got the Love Potion. They immediately realize that the packets were mixed up, as each of them has someone else's superpowers. Carl gets Libby's invisibility power, Libby gets Carl's belching power, Cindy gets Sheen's super-speed power as well as poor bladder control, and Sheen gets Cindy's super strength and flying ability. Because they're not used to the superpowers, they mess up the attempt to defeat the villains. The villains blow Jimmy into a pit and have Junkman throw a boulder on them. Cindy tries to confesses that she secretly lo- (she isn't able to say anything further than "lo") Jimmy. Assuming she means "love" (which she immediately denies), Jimmy has a sudden inspiration and blows the Love Potion at the villains, causing Beautiful Gorgeous and the Junkman to fall in love with each other. He then takes advantage of the distraction and escapes. Jimmy and his friends and Tee ride back to Retroville, only to be sucked into the wormhole that Jimmy's dad created. The League of Villains, now only Grandma Taters, King Goobot, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, and the two Space Bandits, follows them into the wormhole. Jimmy tries to figure out how to reverse the wormhole while his friends use their superpowers to try to protect the townspeople from the various dinosaurs. The Space Bandits side with them in the process. The villains show up to complicate matters. Fortunately, Jimmy finds a way to fix the force field, but does not want the villains to return. He gets a force field generator and traps the League of Villains (except the Space Bandits) in the Cretacious Era, while Cindy disables the wormhole, doing so because Jimmy promised to throw out all of his pictures of Betty Quinlan, At the end, Sam lets everybody come to the candy bar. On the way inside, Jimmy and Cindy hold hands. Meanwhile in the Cretacious Era, the other villains are cornered by 2 T-Rexes (a.k.a T-Rex from Fantasia and Sharptooth) and Baby Eddie drives it away with a 5-day old dirty diaper which makes the other villains grossed out. Trivia *When the villains are discussing Jimmy's sentence, you can see Tee at the table but he was at the cell to watch Jimmy and Sheen in the same scene and ended up escaping with them. *This episode takes place after The Incredible Shrinking Town, Clash of the Cousins, One of Us, King of Mars, Best in Show and My Big Fat Spy Wedding, but Nickeldeon aired this episode before those ones. *In this episode, the Space Bandits turned them from evil to good, meaning they are redeemed. *''"Jimmy goes to College" was aired before this episode, but Seymour is not part of the villains group. It's likely that "''Jimmy Goes to College" is supposed to take place after this. *There are several inconsistencies between Goobot's actual invitation letter and his monologue. **While in his invitation it's stated "... We will meet in '''Great Hall of Villainy,' Gamma Quadrant 6.", the monologue states "... We will meet in The Giant Chichen Ship, currently docked in Gamma Quadrant 6.". **In invitation letter, it's "... An organization devoted to helping us better understand...." while in monologue it's "... An organization devoted to helping us to better understand...." *Despite a bunch of townspeople got sucked into the wormhole, only a few made it back to Retroville; Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Hugh, Judy, Sam, and The Space Bandits. The rest of townspeople, along with the remaining villains, are presumably still trapped in Cretaceous Era. *When the league of villains is discussing Jimmy's sentence, one of the suggestions was to freeze him in carbonite, like Han Solo is in Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *Brobot makes a brief appearance on the moon after Jimmy and the others escape from Mars. *Yoo-Yee does not make an appearance in The League of Villains. Though this is likely because he Sheen's enemy rather than Jimmy's. *Ooblar, the Yokians, Evil Jimmy (due to the fact that he's dead), Sydney Moist, Bueford Lee Stormshuckle, the Twonkies, Flippy, Meldar Prime, Willie Loman 3000, Maternotron, Corky Shimatzu, Blix, Future Copbot and Nanobots also do not appear in this episode. *The Imperial March from Star Wars plays many times in this episode (1. When Title card appears, 2. When the gang in Mars.) *This is the final appearance of King Goobot, Professor Calamitous, Eustace Strych, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, The Junkman, Beautiful Gorgeous, and Zix, Travoltron, and Tee. *'Goof''': After Baby Eddie said his opinion on how to eliminate Jimmy, Tee could be seen among the rest of the villains while he was supposed to be guarding Jimmy and Sheen in prison. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:TV Movies